1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pick-up apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recently developed digital cameras and camcorders, pre-development image data (RAW image data) obtained from the image pick-up device can be selected as a save format for the picked-up images (still images, moving images).
When the image based on RAW image data is displayed on a display apparatus such as a monitor, the RAW image data is subjected to development processing and converted into image data after development (post-development image data). The development processing is, for example, a color depth conversion processing, a resolution conversion processing, a color space processing, an exposure correction processing, and a white balance adjustment processing.
Further, development parameters (image parameters) including information such as white balance, exposure, color depth, resolution, and color space are necessary for the development processing of RAW image data.
Therefore, when RAW image data is selected as a save format in a digital camera or camcorder, the development parameters at the time of image shooting are typically saved at the same time as the RAW image data.
However, the development parameters at the time of image shooting are merely reference values for development processing and when such development parameters are used, it does not necessarily mean that the image intended by the user can be displayed. Therefore, when the image intended by the user is not displayed (the case in which the post-development image data (that is, development parameters) are not those that are intended by the user), the user is required to correct the development parameters and perform the development processing again in the apparatus.
Some digital cameras and camcorders have installed therein a plurality of image shooting modes such as a landscape mode and a portrait mode and in some moving image shooting and still image shooting can be performed simultaneously. Where such functions are used, a plurality of development parameters can be created when a still image is picked up.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-159224 discloses a technique that makes it possible to select development parameters that are close to the intended ones during the development processing by creating and saving a plurality of development parameters during image shooting with respect to the RAW image data (RAW still image data) obtained by the still image shooting.